vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Izawa Nami
Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Izawa Nami, Ereshkigal Origin: I/O Gender: Female Age: 23 years Classification: Human, IC Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Barriers, Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Information Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Hacking, Non-Corporeal, Invulnerability, Time Travel, Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 10), Regeneration (High-Godly) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (In meta-form she is above a complex structure with infinite layers with dimensional-like difference between them and exists on a level where concepts of time and space are meaningless) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: IC (Imaginary Children) - A new kind of humans with altered perception. For IC virtual world more real than the reality, and the reality - no more than an illusion. In addition, the IC is very high intelligence and computational abilities, which helps them to work directly with the information (in fact, they perceive the world more as a set of information, due to which it is easier to take the next step and go to the meta-level). Biocomputer - Due to the built-in directly into the brain of a special chip Ereshkigal is like a living computer. She needs no additional devices for digital data processing and network. However, it also makes her vulnerable to viruses, in addition there is a very real danger of a direct hacking her brain. Imaginary Vision - The ability to see objects from the real world, as a collection of a variety of fields and energy outside the visible spectrum. With it you can see things which are invisible for normal human vision. Informational essence - After replacing Mutsuki as Enigma core, Ereshkigal turned into an information entity. Now she is almost invulnerable, even the destruction of the real body does not kill it. Dangerous only direct attacks on her consciousness/mind. Time Traveling - After turning into an information entity she received the opportunity to travel back in time. And not just travel - it can also live from the future into the past (she can reverse the time axis), and in addition has no problems with moving between parallel time lines. Hostess of LEM - After replacing Mutsuki as the core of Enigma, Ereshkigal also received control of the LEM. And her LEM can move freely, not only in space but in time also. Meta-existence - Surpassing limitations of the real world, switched to the level where everything is ruled by a mind. In this world of pure information and unrestricted freedom of the structure of any complexity can be created and destroyed by thought alone. Category:Characters Category:I/O Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Immortals Category:Ghosts Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Humans Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings